TITANS Event Kit
Similar to the All Stars Event Kit, TITANS Event Kit was a special Smash Up set, only available for retailers. It contained 8 "Smash Up TITANS" packs (each containing 16 new Titans), a table-sized Smash Up playmat, a set of VP tokens and a token bag. Like before, AEG has no plans to sell the playmat, wooden tokens and drawstring bag. On the other hand, the Smash Up TITANS packs are available for purchase through their online store. Unlike the previous event kit, this kit was not bundled with any copy of the Core Set. This set did not contain a rulebook or any rules changes, however it came with an insert with rule clarifications for several titans. Previous set: That ’70s Expansion Next set: The Bigger Geekier Box Cards Titans * Ancient Lord, a titan for the Vampires. * Arcane Protector, a titan for the Wizards. * Big Funny Giant, a titan for the Tricksters. * Creampuff Man, a titan for the Ghosts. * Cthulhu, a titan for the Minions of Cthulhu. * Dagon, a titan for the Innsmouth. * Death on Six Legs, a titan for the Giant Ants. * Great Wolf Spirit, a titan for the Werewolves. * Major Ursa, a titan for the Bear Cavalry. * Mergacon, a titan for the Changerbots. * Moon Zero Three, a titan for the Super Spies. * Spirit of the Forest, a titan for the Fairies. * The Hill that Strolls, a titan for the Ignobles. * The Kraken, a titan for the Pirates. * Time Box, a titan for the Time Travelers. * Very Large Boulder, a titan for the Explorers. Tokens +1 Power Counters: * Wooden lime green "+1" token * Wooden yellow "+5" token Rules This set came with an insert that contained clarifications for several Titans, but there was only one copy of it, so not enough to give away with the eight packs. Though, the insert is also available online. Trivia * Other titans were tested, but only 16 of them were released. * Among the unreleased titans, an alternate version of Cthulhu was considered. This one had no affiliated faction so any player could summon it, but the player who plays it wouldn't control it anyway as that version of Cthulhu works against all the players once in play. ** Its ability would have been "Special: At the start of their turn, any player may place one of their minions back in the box to play or move Cthulhu to its base. Each other player with minions there draws a Madness card. Ongoing: After a player plays or draws a Madness card, they place a +1 power counter on this titan. This titan has no faction, owner, or controller. When this base scores, if Cthulhu has more power here than the base winner, all minions here go back to the box instead of the discard pile, and no player gets victory points for the base. Ongoing: At the start of a player's turn, if they have a minion here, they draw a Madness card." Category:Sets